fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сорано
|kanji=エンジェル |rōmaji=Enjeru |alias= |race=Человек |gender=Женский |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Коричневый (Манга) Фиолетовый (Аниме) |hair=Белый |blood type= |affiliation=Грех Ведьмы |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Независимый Маг |previous occupation=Тёмный Маг |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Гильдия Орасион Сейс (Раньше) |status=Активный |relatives=Юкино Агрия (Младшая Сестра) Родители (Мертвы) |magic=Магия Звёздных Духов Ангельская Магия Антисвязь (Магия) |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 134 |anime debut=Эпизод 53 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Ангел - Темный Маг и пользователь Ангельской Магии, а также бывший Маг Звёздных Духов. Член первоначального Орасион Сейс, одной из самых сильных Тёмных Гильдий в мире, которая когда-то искала разрушительное Волшебство Нирвану,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 18-20 она среди нескольких остающихся участников, которые через семь лет формируются в Новый Орасион Сейс. Ее настоящее имя "'Сорано Агрия", также она старшая сестра Юкино Агрии.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 8-9 Так же является агентом Места Внешность Ангел является молодой женщиной относительно небольшого роста с бледной кожей, короткие серебристые волосы, челка прикрывает лоб, цвет глаз - индиго. Как ее имя, одежда Ангела напоминает образ ангела. Она одета в короткое платье, состоящее из белых перьев, с двумя птичьими крыльями, которые свисают с ее спины. Платье распадается чуть выше пупка, становясь все более напоминающим жилет. В то время как стороны ее туловища скрыты, большая часть груди нет. Татуировки в виде двух крыльев можно увидеть на ключице. Ее юбка также частично разделилась пополам. Ангел носит темно-синюю ленту вокруг головы. Ее волосы подстрижены в короткий боб. Часть волос сверху сворачиваются в ореоле, который заметно возвышается над головой. Ангел также носит длинные, темно-синие перчатки, которые покрывают ее руки чуть ли не до предплечья, темно-синие чулки, пернатые сапоги. В X791, Ангел выше и ее волосы выросли, достигнув спины. Косы по обе стороны от ее лица теперь доходят до плеч. Она до сих пор сохраняет свою голубую ленту для волос, татуировки крыльев ангела, и завиток на верхней части ее волос. На ее платье появились новые перья, которые выступают из-за спины, а не висят по бокам, как раньше. Сейчас платье более откровеннее, чем было раньше. Плечи остаются открытыми. Вместо перчаток Ангел теперь носит длинные, широкие, темно-синие рукава. Она также заменила сапожки и чулки на туфли с высоким каблуком. Большая часть ног оголена. Личность Ангел, как и другие члены Орасион Сейс, жестокий, садистский, суровый и высокомерный человек, который любит играть с врагами. Она не считает своих духов за живых существ, а видит их только в качестве безвольных инструментов. Подобное обращение с духами приводит к ее поражению, когда духи ослушались ее приказов в схватке с Люси.У Ангела аналитический склад ума, и она старается побольше узнать о противнике до начала боя. В X791, Ангел показывает нелюбовь к миру, назвав его грязным местом, полным конфликтов. Она заходит так далеко, что считает жизнь в роли человека нечистой и грешной. В результате этого, у нее одержимость по отношению к ангелам, которых рассматривает как совершенных существ. Ее страсть к ангелам настолько велика, что готова отдать свою жизнь, чтобы стать одной из них, хотя подобного все равно не случилось бы. История ]] Сорано Агрия старшая сестра Юкино Агрии. Будучи ребёнком её забрали в Райскую Башню и заставили работать на стройке для того, чтобы воскресить Зерефа. Позже, когда дети восстали против организации и Джерар стал во главе башни, его навещает Брэйн, и по разрешению самого Зигрейна он забирает пятерых детей, среди которых была и Ангел. Вместе с ними он создаёт тёмную гильдию Орасион Сейс. Через несколько лет, в одном из своих путешествий, Ангел повстречала закленительницу звёздных духов - Карен Лилику из Синего Пегаса, и убила ее, так как та не смогла вызвать Овна, поскольку Лев находился в мире людей. Затем, Ангел забрала её ключ Овна. Арки Орасион Сейс Когда светлые гильдии решили уничтожить Орасион Сейс, Ангел проникла на тайное собрание, где присутствовали члены таких гильдий как Хвост Феи, Чешуя Змеи Девы, Синий Пегас и Кошкин Дом. Потом она напала на Джуру Некиса и ранила его с помощью Близнецов, которые превратились в Ичию. Позже они похитили Венди и заставили воскресить Джерара, который в свою очередь активировал Нирвану. Ангел вступает в бой с Люси, но сначала вгоняет всех в заблуждение. Она вызывает Близнецов которые принимают облик Люси и они начинают с ней бой. После этой диверсии появляется и сама Ангел, раскрывая себя как заклинательницу звездных духов. Она вычислила все слабости Люси и провела нечестный бой, играя на чувствах духов. Например, когда Люси вызвала Водолея, Ангел вызвала Скорпиона, который и есть тот самый парень Водолея. Затем Люси, в шоке вызывает Локи, но та вызывает Овна, думая что они не смогут сражаться, поскольку были близкими друзьями. Во время битвы Люси с трудом побеждает Ангела с помощью Урано Метрии, которую ей передал Xибики Лейтс из Синего Пегаса. Позже её поймали и заточили в тюрьму, а её звёздные духи перешли на сторону Люси Xартфилии. Ключ к Звёздному Небу Внимание! В этом разделе содержится информация только из аниме, она не может совпадать из каноном. Вместе из остальными членами Нового Орасион Сейс Ангел сбегает из тюрьмы, для поиска деталей от Часов Вечности. Позже Дан Стрейт из Легиона Горички влюбляется в девушку, когда первый раз её увидел. Когда все части часов были собраны воедино, она призывает ангельское существо, которое помагает тёмным магам скрыться от волшебников Xвоста Феи. Затем Сорано сражается против Грея Фулбастера и Дана Стрейта, в итоге её начинает побеждать собственная магия. Но Грей спасает её, объясняя это тем, что не может видеть, как кого-то убивает собственное волшебство. После поражения Нового Орасион Сейс в бою против Xвоста Феи, Ангел вместе из остальными магами этой тёмной гильдиии была заключена в тюрьму. Тартарос Магия и Способности Магия Звёздных Духов (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō):У Ангела есть три Золотых ключа: Близнецы, Скорпион и Овен. Также у неё имеется один Серебрянный ключ,который позволяет призвать Резца. Когда Сорано арестовал Магический Совет, то контракт со всеми духами был разорван и её золотые ключи забрала Люси Xартфилия.В аниме показано, что её Ключ Звёздного Скульптора был передан Кате. * Призыв звёздного духа: '''Ангел способна вызвать одного звёздного духа с помощью магических ключей, которые открывают врата духов. Звёздные Духи могут находиться рядом и помагать ей в бою. *Множественный призыв: Ангел способна призывать более одного духа за раз.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 *Принудительное закрытие Врат:' Ангел может закрыть врата без согласия духа, заставляя его вернуться в Мир Звёздных Духов. 'Ангельская Магия ( в аниме )' (天使魔法 ''Tenshi Mahō):С помощью этой магии можна призывать ангельских существ,которые помагают в бою. Призыв исполняется с помощью особых монет.Одна Ангельская Монета имеет стоимость равную 10. Также это Волшебство сокращает жизнь пользователя. *'Молот Ангела:' Стоимостью 20, Ангел призывает крупного бородатого ангела с большим золотым молотом. (Без названия) *'Баракиэль:' Стоимостью 30, Ангел призывает Баракиэля, белого ангела, который имеет три лица, два больших крыла. У него способность заполнять область ослепляющим светом, а также выпускать лучи тьмы из своего тела. *'Шамсиэль:' Cтоимостью 40, Ангел призывает Шамисэля,солнечного ангела, большого каменного купидона из причёской "помпадур". С помощью свиней у его волос использует разрушительный свет. *'Рагуил:' Стоимостью 100, Ангел призывает Рагуила. У него семь голов, четыре руки, два крыла. В каждой руке он держит рог, в который дует, чтобы сокрушить врагов с помощью Магии Звука. *'Ангельская Магия ( в манге и в аниме ) '(天使魔法 Tenshi Mahō): эту магию Ангел выучила в тюрьме, однако в отличии от первоначального варианта ей не нужны монеты и она не тратит свою жизнь. При этом ангелов она создаёт практически из ничего. *'Ангелы: ' Ангел призывает несколько круглых ангелов с крыльями и острыми зубами, которые поедают цель. При этом неизвестно, когда она научилась этой магии, возможно в тюрьме. * Ангельский зверь : 'Ангел призывает большого пернатого ангела ( который предположительно состоит из мелких ангелов ), который способен пробить защиту противника. 'Антисвязь (Магия): 'Используя кристальный рубиновый клинок, использующий это заклинание может развеять Органическую Связь, которая установлена или дана человеком, и которую нельзя "устранить". Если связь разрывается, то пострадавший Маг проклинается столетним сном, после чего переходит в состояние куколки. 'Высокая прочность: 'Ангел способна выжить после прямого попадания в неё Урано Метрии, пытаясь продолжать сражаться. 'Рукопашный Бой: '''Ангел с одного удара смогла отправить в полёт Люси Хартфилию. Экипировка ''Золотые Ключи:'' *Ключ Небесной Двойни: Призывает Двойню, Близ и Нец.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 8 (бывший) *Ключ Небесного Жала: Призывает Жало, Скорпион.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 16 (бывший) *Ключ Белого Ягнёнка: Призывает Ягнёнка, Овен.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 19-20 (бывший) ''Серебряные Ключи:'' *Ключ Звёздного Скульптора: Призывает Скульптора, Резец.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 6-7(бывший) thumb|200px|Ангел и её Магические монеты 'Магические Монеты: 'Магические Монеты, которые Ангел использует для того, чтобы призывать ангелов. Они имеют символ, идентичный татуировке на ее ключицах. Каждая монета стоимостью 10. Использование этого Волшебства, как показано, сокращает срок жизни волшебника. Сорано использует эти монеты, чтобы вызвать ангелов, с увеличением количества монет увеличивается сила призванного ангела. Сильнейшим был Ракиэль, призван путем использования десяти монет, общая стоимость 100.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 После опустошения сердцевины ангельского Волшебства Даном Стрейтом вся утраченная жизнь Ангела была возвращена. Когда Ангел сражается с Джераром, то она снова использует Ангельскую Магию, но теперь ей не нужно платить монеты для призыва ангельских существ, сокращая свою жизнь. Появление в Других СМИ Видео Игры Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou [[Файл:Angel's_render_in_GKD.png|thumb|right|170px|Angel's render in Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou]] She the follo Angel appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Angel possesswing moves: *'''Main: Caelum: Shoot (カエルム・シュート Kaerumu Shūto) *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': Caelum: Sword (カエルム・ソード Kaerumu Sōdo) *'Super': Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Angel appears as a mini-boss in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening.Fairy Tail Video Game: Zeref's Awakening Цитаты *(Джуре) "Я не позволю вам помешать, дети света. Если попытаетесь, то встретитесь с ангельским правосудием».Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 20 *(Про себя) "Моя молитва... исчезнуть в небесах... как ангел."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 4 *(Джерару) "Нас больше не сковывают цепи!''"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Page 10 Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Angel Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Рабы Райской Башни Категория:Члены Орасион Сейса Категория:Члены Нового Орасион Сейса Категория:Члены Греха Ведьмы Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод